Examining the structural features of cells is essential for many clinical and laboratory studies. The most common tool used in the examination for the study of cells has been the microscope. Although microscope examination has led to great advances in understanding cells and their structure, it is inherently limited by the artifacts of preparation. The characteristics of the cells can only been seen at one moment in time with their structure features altered because of the addition of chemicals. Further, invasion is necessary to obtain the cell sample for examination.
Thus, light scattering spectrography (LSS) was developed to allow for in vivo examination applications, including cells. The LSS technique examines variations in the elastic scattering properties of cell organelles to infer their sizes and other dimensional information. In order to measure cellular features in tissues and other cellular structures, it is necessary to distinguish the singly scattered light from diffuse light, which has been multiply scattered and no longer carries easily accessible information about the scattering objects. This distinction or differentiation can be accomplished in several ways, such as the application of a polarization grating, by restricting or limiting studies and analysis to weakly scattering samples, or by using modeling to remove the diffuse component(s).
As an alternative approach for selectively detecting singly scattered light from sub-surface sites, low-coherence interferometry (LCI) has also been explored as a method of LSS. LCI utilizes a light source with low temporal coherence, such as broadband white light source for example. Interference is only achieved when the path length delays of the interferometer are matched with the coherence time of the light source. The axial resolution of the system is determined by the coherent length of the light source and is typically in the micrometer range suitable for the examination of tissue samples. Experimental results have shown that using a broadband light source and its second harmonic allows the recovery of information about elastic scattering using LCI. LCI has used time depth scans by moving the sample with respect to a reference arm directing the light source onto the sample to receive scattering information from a particular point on the sample. Thus, scan times were on the order of 5-30 minutes in order to completely scan the sample.
Angle-resolved LCI (a/LCI) has been developed as a means to obtain sub-surface structural information regarding the size of a cell. Light is split into a reference and sample beam, wherein the sample beam is projected onto the sample at different angles to examine the angular distribution of scattered light. The a/LCI technique combines the ability of (LCI) to detect singly scattered light from sub-surface sites with the capability of light scattering methods to obtain structural information with sub-wavelength precision and accuracy to construct depth-resolved tomographic images. Structural information is determined by examining the angular distribution of the back-scattered light using a single broadband light source is mixed with a reference field with an angle of propagation. The size distribution of the cell is determined by comparing the osciallary part of the measured angular distributions to predictions of Mie theory. Such a system is described in Cellular Organization and Substructure Measured Using Angle-Resolved Low-Coherence Inteferometry, Biophysical Journal, 82, Apr. 2002, 2256-2265, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The a/LCI technique has been successfully applied to measuring cellular morphology and to diagnosing intraepithelial neoplasia in an animal model of carcinogenesis. The inventors of the present application described such a system in Determining nuclear morphology using an improved angle-resolved low coherence interferometry system in Optics Express, 2003, 11(25): p. 3473-3484, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The a/LCI method of obtaining structural information about a sample has been successfully applied to measuring cellular morphology in tissues and in vitro as well as diagnosing intraepithelial neoplasia and assessing the efficacy of chemopreventive agents in an animal model of carcinogenesis. a/LCI has been used to prospectively grade tissue samples without tissue processing, demonstrating the potential of the technique as a biomedical diagnostic.
Initial prototype and second generation a/LCI systems required 30 and 5 minutes respectively to obtain similar data. These earlier systems relied on time domain depth scans just as provided in previous LCI based systems. The length of the reference arm of the interferometer had to be mechanically adjusted to achieve serial scanning of the detected scattering angle. The method of obtaining angular specificity was achieved by causing the reference beam of the interferometry scheme to cross the detector plane at a variable angle. This general method for obtaining angle-resolved, depth-resolved backscattering distributions was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,456 entitled “Methods and systems using field-based light scattering spectroscopy,” which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Other LCI prior systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,002,480 and 6,501,551, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,480 covers obtaining depth-resolved spectroscopic distributions and discusses obtaining the size of scatterers by observing changes in wavelength due to elastic scattering properties. U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,551 covers endoscopic application of interferometric imaging and does anticipate the use of Fourier domain concepts to obtain depth resolution. U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,551 does not discuss measurement of angularly resolved scattering distributions, the use of scattered light to determine scatterer size by analysis of elastic scattering properties, nor the use of an imaging spectrometer to record data in parallel, whether that data is scattering or imaging data. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,061,622 discusses fiber optic means for measuring angular scattering distributions, but does not discuss the Fourier domain concept. Also because it describes an imaging technique, the embodiments all include focusing optics which limit the region probed.